Naughty List
by A.N-Mellow
Summary: -AU- Requested Christmas themed one-shot. It's the time of the year where Santa and friends are here to distribute the presents. Guess who's on the naughty list? Read to find out! COMPLETED!


**Disclaimers**: I do not own Diabolik lovers!

**A/N: **Merry Christmas, guys...^^ This is a requested Christmas themed one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm introducing new character and old characters that appeared in 'Letters to Subaru'. Ayato still remains the most hated uncle over here while Subaru is no longer their favorite uncle.

Any similarities to other fics is purely coincidental so are any allusions to events, people and places.

This chapter is dedicated to **Dorkyhater** and **sakurapris**

Italics- inner speech/thoughts

**Edited Version as at 251213**

* * *

**Naughty List**

"Daddy, tell me who's on the naughty list?" Danielle, the youngest in the household asked while staring at her narcissistic father.

"Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Shu, Subaru, Yui, Danielle, Sarah, Thalia, Christa, Karlheinz." Ayato spoke as he took a seat beside Yui, creasing her baby bump.

"Is my little brother on the naughty list too?"

"No. I've a great feeling that this little one will be my successor; the future head of household. Unless; Shu decides to raise another child."

"Are you guys hiding secrets from me? I've read from books that vampires like you have the ability to communication with their unborn child maybe this was the reason why you stayed up late at night. "

"Tell me Ayato-kun, do you prefer a baby boy over baby girl?"

"You know what; I'm going to burn all those books written by humans. Trust me, Yui. I will never hide anything from you. I'm just doing what a father does during pregnancy period. They said this will enhance your bonds with your child." Ayato said while giving Yui a quick peck on her forehead.

"You know what; I still find it hard to believe." Yui answered as she broke free from his embrace. Keeping a distance between them.

"AYATO SAKAMAKI, I must be blind to bear your child. Men like you will never understand the hardships I've to go through. I can't even toss around in bed; waking up early in the morning feeling nauseous and all you did was to slack at a corner, living your bachelor's life."

"Never once did you show me how much you love me. Just take a look at a random couple out on the street. They showed affections to one another unlike you. All you did was to praise how sweet my blood is."

"Yui."

"I'm so sorry, Ayato-kun. Forgive me. I didn't mean what I said. This whole pregnancy thing is driving me insane; I never had such problem with Danielle."

"Mood swings." Ayato smiled.

"I read from Laito's magazines that different types of women experiences different levels of mood swings depending on your body. Basically, you've zero control over your emotions."

"Thanks to your mood swings, I get to see this wild side of yours; chichinashi. Enjoy while you can, the only period in life where you get to see my kind nature." Ayato whispered while licking her cheek.

"If that's the case, I won't mind going through the same procedures over and over again." Yui giggled right before Reiji's appearance.

"Ayato, bring all your activities back to your room. Look at you, setting a bad example in front of the kids."

"Tch. Whatever, Danielle let's head to the pool."

"Really? Are you going to teach me how to swim?" Danielle's eyes widen.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind."

"You're the best, Daddy."

"Took you long enough to realize that."

"Carry me." Danielle demanded.

"Even better. I just found the perfect way to teach you." Ayato smirked while making his way towards the pool.

"You know what; I used to be a bad swimmer but thanks to that bitch. I'm a great swimmer. Now it's your turn."

"Daddy, are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"What did you mumble earlier?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

**-…Meanwhile with Subaru, Laito and Kanato…Secret basement at Sakamaki Household...-**

"There, I've managed to purchase all hoodies at 30% off." Laito said as he picked his favorite Rino the little red nosed reindeer hoody.

"Nufufufu, I'm the most fashionable reindeer living on this planet." He laughed while adjusting his fedora hat.

"Hey, I like reindeer too." Subaru blurted as he stared at the remaining outfits left on the table.

"Kanato, I think you'll look great in that elf hoody. Don't you think Santa Subaru kind of rhyme? The gift bag, Ayato brought few years back complemented your looks." Laito smiled as his looked at the bag filled with overflowing presents.

"Teddy loves present. Thank you, brother I love my new hoody too."

"This is the least I could do for you since you're the last minute replacement for Ayato. What are you waiting for, son of Christa? You're the only one left."

"Can I find someone else as my replacement instead?"

"I'm afraid not."

***Phone ringing* **

"Where are you Subaru?"

"Babe, I can't be with you any moment soon but I can promise you that this'll be the best celebration you ever had."

"Awww… that's so sweet of you."

"Hey, I gonna hang up. Reception over here is bad."

"Alright."

"Is that your sweetheart, Subaru-kun?" Laito teased.

"You know what, I think I gonna get change before the kids complain."

"Fine, I'll let you off this time round. Meet at the gate once you're done. C'mon Kanato let's get ready."

"Yes. This has to be the best hideout spot in the mansion. I doubt even Reiji knows it."

"Nufufufu, never estimate what Laito Sakamaki is capable of."

**-…Back to Sakamaki's common area…-**

"Daddy, is santa here yet?" Sarah blurted while tugging Shu's blazer.

"Patience is virtue."

"I don't care, if daddy's not going to help me. I'm going to find santa on my own before Danielle does." Sarah whined to show her frustration.

"Darling, whining over here won't do the magic. Besides, Danielle happens to be your cousin. Play with her if you're bored. I believe she can entertain you way better than I."

"No. I dislike her as much as I hated Uncle Ayato."

'Sarah, its christmas. Forget about the past and move on. I'm sure Danielle is more than willing to be your friend."

"Never will and never would. I'm sorry daddy. I try to befriend her but apparently she's not interested in music."

"You do not need to have common interest to be friend with each other." Shu said just before Reiji went to greet the stranger.

"Hi, Subaru Sakamaki invited me over."

"Name please."

"Thalia…Thalia Furiko. Nice to meet you, Reiji."

"Go in."

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas, Guys." Thalia cheered as she entered the common area apparently none of them were interested in her.

"Daddy, who is she." Sarah asked.

"Hmmmm…."

"_Okay, Thalia. Are you sure you're in the correct household? I mean it's quite different from what Subaru has described. "_

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH**, someone help me."

"Shut up, you'll be grateful to me after this incident. No one else does it better than Ayato-sama."

"Mommmmmy Help me." Danielle yelled while panting.

"You're doing well, Danielle. Keep it up and it will be over soon." Ayato smirked as he took a seat at his couch.

"Danielle's in trouble. I've to go before it's too late." Yui tried to get up but was stopped by Thalia.

"Hey, take it easy. I'll go instead."

"Save it. Ayato knew what he's doing. ..Am I right, Sarah?"

"Erm….yeah." Sarah blurted.

"Thanks to Ayato, Sarah's a good swimmer. Relax; this is just part and parcel of his training."

"I see."

"Santa and friends won't be here unless all of you are present. Let me do the headcount." Reiji spoke while closing his books.

"Ayato and Danielle are the only ones missing."

'Still at the pool, I guess."

"I'll go check them out." Thalia volunteered while earning approval nod from Reiji.

"Daddddy, help me. I can't swim." Danielle screamed while trying her best to keep her head above surface at all times.

***gulping***

***gulping***

"Almost there. You can do it, Danielle."

"I can't, I swear I'm sinking."

"You know what, I'm leaving."

"Daddddy…noooooo…. I promise to be good." That was Danielle last words before submerging.

"Great. If nothing goes wrong she should be up by the count of 5."

"_1, 2, 3, 4 and 5."_

"Danielle?" Ayato called as he made his way to the pool.

"Baby, can you hear me?"

"Shoot…not good." without a second thought, Ayato dived in to find her daughter at the bottom of the pool as he grabbed the figure before heading back to the surface.

"Oi, can you hear me." Ayato called while shaking the unconscious figure.

No matter how hard Ayato shook the figure, there was no response from her. Well, Danielle's the daughter of Sakamaki's self-proclaimed strongest vampire... apparently she won't die that easily.

***coughing***

***coughing***

"Daddy?"

"Yo."

"Please don't throw me into the pool ever again." Danielle cried as she buried her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry; I didn't knew that you can't swim." Ayato whispered while smoothing her back.

"Towel?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Friend of Subaru. Apparently this kiddo's mom is worried about her. C'mon, Santa is waiting."

"No, I won't let go of daddy ever again."

"It's alright, baby. I won't let you sink once more. Trust me."

Ayato signaled Thalia to wait for them outside after feeling a nod of his chest.

"Is the lady gone?"

"Yes. On the count of three. I'm going to teleport us out..."

"Okie dokie."

"3."

"Hey, You can open your eyes now. We're out of water."

"Santa." Danielle yelled as she broke free from his embrace and made her way to the common area leaving the adults behind.

"There." Thalia handed Ayato the towel before she left.

"Santa…santa …is he here yet?"

"Not yet."

"HOHOHOHO, HOHOHOHO Merry Christmas!"

"Look daddy, it's SANTA. He's real and he's here." Sarah exclaimed before she dashed over to open the door.

"Uncle Subaru."

"Hohoho, merry christmas little one. Let me check if you're on my naughty list or not." Subaru greeted her while taking out his extremely long list that Laito had made.

"Nufufufu… Look who's here. The most fashionable reindeer." Laito purred with his kitty cat hand gestures with Kanato tagging behind.

"Laito, if you happen to be a reindeer act like one." Reiji commented.

"Nufufufu, looks like someone is on Santa's naughty list."

"Santa, where's my present?" Danielle joined in the fun by tugging his hoody.

"Hold on a second, let me see."

"I came here first, santa. So check mine….check mine." Sarah demanded as she pushed Danielle aside.

"Go away, I came here first."

"No." Dani replied while pulling Sarah's ponytail which caused her to scream in pain.

" Stop it, Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Be my guest. I never once lost in a fight." Danielle smirked, boy she does have Ayato's attitude.

"I'm sure; santa has presents for each one of you present in this room." Thalia came to pull them apart.

"I found it, Sarah Sakamaki. Congratulation you're on my good list and here's your present." Subaru said as he passed her the blue polka present wrapped with pink ribbon.

"Yes. Daddy look it's my present."

"Open it up."

"Next, Yui Komori… this is yours."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Yes."

"Piggyback any one?" Laito asked.

"Me. Uncle Laito over here." Sarah blurted as she placed her present on Shu's lap.

"Alright, hold on tight." Laito started spinning her around before teleporting round the household.

"Again… again…"

"As you wish, Sarah~chan."

"Danielle Sakamaki, unfortunately I didn't see your name on my good list perhaps it's on my naughty list. Nah, there … I saw it. Here's your present, love." Subaru smiled as he passed her the pink present wrapped with white ribbon.

"Thank you so much."

Subaru went around the household disturbing presents, while Laito offered his service to anyone that's interesting in piggybacking with Kanato singing Christmas carols.

"What did you get, mommy?"

"Pregnancy books and knitted baby socks."

"Isn't that great? This is the answers to all your doubts." Ayato muttered.

"Yes. I wonder what gifts did others received?"

"Apparently, Sarah had gotten her long wanted flute. Laito can't live without his fedora hats. Shu with his series of piano sheets by his favorite compose, Danielle and her dresses."

"The lady over there is the only one without any presents. Most of us on average received three to four each."

"That's pretty sad after all it's Christmas. "

"Not really, I heard that Subaru has his own plans."

"Uncle Laito, it's my turn." Danielle begged.

"There…there...Sarah~ Chan. It's about time you let Danielle have a go."

"Okie."

"Thalia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just look at those kids aren't they the cutest things on earth."

"I know right. Besides, I have your presents with me." Subaru whispered as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"Really, there's no need for that. I'm glad that you invited me over."

"What if I insist?"

"Huh."

"Do you know that you looked stunning tonight?"

"Thank you. You're the hottest santa I ever met."

"I'm sure you won't mind santa giving you a kiss." Subaru whispered.

"Subaru-kun."

"I'm just joking; I won't want history to repeat itself. Reiji over here dislikes sexual activities to take place in public area like the common room."

"Oh."

"We've been dating for two years now and today's the first time I'm inviting you over to meet my family. I've been thinking perhaps it's time for us to settle down and start a family together."

"Proposing with a ring is too common; here I am giving you my necklace as a token of love. Thalia Furiko, are you willing to devote your life to Subaru Sakamaki and allow him to cherish you forever?"

"You know what Subaru; you're going to make me fall in love with the owner once more."

* * *

Sadly, there won't be any sequel...^^

For those that didn't read Letter to Subaru, I won't touch on Sarah's mom any sooner...XD so sorry about that :)

Reiji's on the naughty list.

See that box over there, click it and follow and favorite this will make Laito very happy...XD

Leave me your reviews, I'll be waiting.

God bless!

Mellow~chan (.^.^.)

241213


End file.
